Short Circuit
by andrea.fraustoz
Summary: The day in the life of magearna. This is a just experimental for fun so be nice.
1. Chapter 1

(In the 1500's a gear pokemon magearna is searching in the ancient ruins to look for a reactor until…)

The ancient ruins come from a lost civilization that has been collapsed by unknown source. Look like there is nothing there until she found an ancient gear token, she shoved inside to see if activate her blaster. Once the she connected the gear, it began to activate like her journey is complete.

Until the nearby reactor activates an gear roboniod to face the mythical pokemon- ancient gear wyvern. The wyvern is ready to strike but since her fairy typing kicks in cause her to blast with feur cannon. The wyvern got hit but it has ability to react to the reactor, causing to evolve by fusing with other metal scraps. [*wyvern screeches*]

The call is summoning ancient gear beast, the mythical pokemon is trying to escape but pack of ancient gear beast is surrounding her. She curved into a ball and ram all of it but the gears can rebuild themselves. The mythical pokemon curved and ran away into the ancient gear castle for safety. She use her soul-heart to activate the castle's gears. Her soul-heart is also transforming the castle, the castle began to glow and gears start to move. The castle is getting bigger while magearna was amazed what is happing. The castle becomes ancient gear fortress, magearna was very proud that she is returning the anceint gears to it's former glory.

She went deeper into the building to look for clues- she even looked into gear boxes but it was filled with rusted gears. She began to feel lonely until she found a wore down ancient gear gadjiltron chimera. She attempts to revive it wither her soul-hear reactor but failed, she looked so sad until a Ancient Gear Hydra appears. Magearna that the chimera got an upgrade during the fall of the ancient gears. The Ancient Gear hydra got near magearna, she give him flowers. The gear hydra checks if magyars got damage after that, she is all right.

The Ancient Gear Hydra is going to send magearna to the reactor. Meanwhile the wyvern becomes ancient gear gadijitron dragon but the reactor is going to match energy to the point of melt down. The reactor us releasing radiation that is summoned a dinosaur fossil to life-(triceratops head, pterosaur wings for arms, stegosaur body and ankylosaur tail.) Despite it's intimidating appearance, it was defeated easily by flashcannon. They both reached the reactor but they got a visitor- ancient gear reactor dragon. The reactor dragon has a name- Aetheir the Empowerment. The reactor activates the blaze blaster cannons but magearna misses it because she knows that her weakness is composition. Magearna noticed that that there is coming wrong with the reactor dragon- is overlooked with energy. She knows what to do, use here soul-heart but that only works if the reactor dragon is down. She unless her feur cannon attack *since the attack is a fairy type, it was supper effective.

The attack knock the ancient gear reactor dragon down, she began to stabilize the reactor before the the dragon nukes every thing. The dragon regain consciences, he realize that he did't explode because fairy-type pokemon calm the ranging dragon. The ancient gear Reactor dragon is very grateful. This is the start of a beautiful friendship.

(end)

This is a pokemon pic with reference from yu-gi-oh (structure deck Machine Reactor). I like the idea of old technology used to be advanced as modern day society. The ancient gear city is allusion to Austin as hipster town.


	2. Chapter 2- Naturia

Magearna is passing by a lush plains that is filled full of wonders. A hornet pass by, the gear pokemon got curious and she start to fallow. She goes after the hornet but the hornet end up on a nest made of paper. She continue to walk until she got near the stone tablet. The stone tablet began to glow until summoned the beast of naturina (tiger spirit) and barkon (dragon spirit of botany). The two spirits start to dance and then they fused into naturina exterio (a tiger X dragon hybrid with dragon skull helmet). The beast start to bellows, the flowers began to bloom. The scenery attracts the spirit's future generation- little baby shaymin. Magearna thinks the Lil shaymin looks so cute, but The fused spirits scared her away because they want to make sure that shaymin is safe.

Magearna stopped on a shoreline in the Atlantic ocean. She start to sing until a horned mosasaur heard her song. This not just any mosasaur but a horned verity called phantasm spiral dragon because of spiral horns that is sticky out of him. Magaerna likes to see that coming that he allowed her go give her a ride. After magearna get on him, the mosasaur is taking her to island. The time the mosasaur reach to the island there is one issue- the island is occupied by lava dragon ( druddigon with fire-type). this caused her to get confused because she is weak to steel type (fire) but she is fairy-type that fights dragon. The mosasaur is wise enough to send her to another lands.

While magearna is in the wild, her freind in the old ruins is resting. The scrap beetles are cooling of the reactor so the reactor dragon doesn't nuke the ancient ruins. The phanstasm spiral dragon takes her to the familiar place. She didn't like that area because she heard the legends that some time a phantom dragon (giratina) from another dimension lives there. She decides to head back home, she send a letter to her freind about how she meant a mosasaurs. Send send her message to ancient gear with a receipt robotic dragon fly.

She found a place to relax but she din't know it was a sacred site. This awaken an angry spirit, the spirit is a wolf guardian that came out of the shrine. The wolf spirits calls out the guard dogs that consist of assault dogs. They attempt to attack the gear pokemon until the mosasaur protect her. One she is safe, the mosasaur shoved the dogs with his fluke. The wolf spirit possessed a metallic wolf statue to get ready to strike. Magearna got prepared so he use a falcon to send a message to some where. Moments later a botany spirit- tiger x dragon spirit from earlier. The wolf spirit attacked the botany spirit but with the power of two spirits, the botany gets the upper hand. The spirit got stunned, the planet spirit used seed flare to attack the wolf spirit. Mosasaur cover magearna for safety and the dogs runs for after while a massive explosion occurs. After the explosion occurs, two spirits disappeared. Magearna took a closer look that both spirits have been calmed by the amount of bloom that came from the attack. The flower blooms over the statue, this means the two spirits manage. works things out. Magearna got back to the mosasaur so she can go home.


	3. Chapter 3- cyber dragons

(in the modern era, something is stalking on magearna)

Someone created a weapon based on dragons has a single reason- to track magearna. First there is the reloader dragon, he is ready to shoot her with auto rocket but failed because she is made of metal. The reloader put the auto rocket to aside so he can use the shell rocket. The artificial dragon try the shell rocket but it got reflected right back to him. In the nick of time he mange to but the shell rocket to aside so he can use the magnetic rocket that sure to take down the artificial pokemon. by the time the dragon shot her, she curve into a ball so she could escape. The rocket is following her until she got underneath the reloader, cause the reloader dragon to get shot. Borral dragon got so so mad that he activate the booster dragon to get a clear upgrade. He also use the other failed missiles for linking, after the the upgrade the reloader dragon becomes borreloaded dragon. The borreloaded dragon ambush on her so he could finish her off. Magearna realized that she is about to be shot until she use reactor powered feur cannon. Since that artifactual dragon destroy themselves so they can upgrade, the feur cannon finish the mechanical dragons off. The reactor dragon shows up to make sure that Magearna is alright. He realized she is okay but he saw the remains of the weapons tells him that she needs to protected. When no was looking, the reloader dragon is actually a tank controled by an ultra-beast called poipole.

(meanwhile in Ultra metropolis)

Some recon squad are working on a experiment to track down a naganadel, the experiment is called cyber ouroborus. This experiment creates three proto-cyber dragons. The proto-type are send to the fields, the test results are successful that they created the finishing touches. They three cyber dragons consisting of- cyber barrier dragon, cyber dragon zwei, cyber dragon drei. They challenged Dulse to fight the three cyber dragons, he accepted his challenge with two varies of volcanic dwelling haxorus and a regular haxorus. First he use the regular haxorus against cyber barrier dragon, the outcome is that haxorus got bored because cyber barrier dragon hight defense. Second battle is cyber dragon zwei against defensive counter haxorus (a haxorus that walk on fours, axew like crest, no tusk but rather flames coming out os his mouth), the outcome is that cyber dragon tries to attack (with cyber lazer and rapid stats increase on attack) but since counter haxorus fire-typing and defensive- haxorus won. The third battle is cyber dragon drei against slicer haxorus ( tuskless haxorus with a small horn, blades on the arms ); the outcome is despite the cyber dragon's cyber laser attack, the haxorus taks more damange because of his fire-typing. The cyber dragons may lost the battle but they have something to make them stronger.

The stage of the test is to fuse them, They call out all three and they use the devise to fuse them and they become cyber end dragon- steel/dragon typing. Dulse challenge him a rematch so he send out regular haxorus, the outcome is that it got easily defeated by dragon rash. Dulse notice cuber end dragon massive power so he send counter haxorus and slicer haxorus. Cyber end dragon finished them with cyber dragon blast. After the battle, cyber end dragon flew away and he began to absorb the reactor. The combination of leveling up after the battle and contact to the rector causing cyber end dragon to evolve into cyber dragon nova. Dulse has no idea the power it may have, some says that he attack ultra-beast. The decide to let him go for a while to see how he reacts to natural world.

END

borreloaded dragon, cyber dragons from one of yu-gi-oh vast archives. volcanic counter and slicer volcanic look like haxorus- my fav dragon type pokemon.


	4. Chapter 4- Galaxy dragons

How three cyber dragons becomes cyber dragon nova, this is the effect of XYZ effect-exceed effect. Exceed occurs when same levels are use as materials to tribute dark synchronizing. Unlike dark synchronizing, the effect comes from space origin- dark mater or dark energy. Three cyber dragons have the same levels and they make contact with the reactor with amounts of dark particles and this forms cyber dragon nova (similar concept of XYZ-exceed summon and compression with dark synchronization.)

The fist observation occurs in Andromeda galaxy, when a galaxy-eyed cloudragon grows up to become a galaxy dragon. When the galaxy-eyes dragon made contact with dark energy, he got XYZ-exceed by the effect by colliding with photon saber-tooth and he become galaxy- stealth dragon. Another observation with galaxy-eyes photon dragon, he collied with a sub-species (photon wyvern) and he become a powerful neo galaxy-eyes photon dragon. Unlike galaxy stealth dragon, he is twice as strong and the energy is compressed with photon current and photon wings despite that galaxy stealth dragon has a unpredictable speed. The neo galaxy- eyes photon dragon makes Andromeda Galaxy the most unpredictable neighbor of the Milky-way Galaxy.


End file.
